This invention relates to the field of tools and other devices for pulling nails, spikes, tacks, staples and the like from pieces of wood or other structures in which they are embedded.
The prior art includes a variety of tools for this purpose of many difference shapes and designs to grip the head of a nail or spike, or its shank and to then pry it out by leverage of the handle or bar. One problem that already known devices have not been able to solve effectively is that of reaching into a small space to grasp the head or shank of a nail for pulling it out wherein there is not enough room to move the handle or bar portion of the tool sufficiently to pry the nail out. The ratchet bar and pry tool mounted thereon in accordance with this invention is able to raise the nail in small step by step increments by reciprocating the ratchet handle or bar back and forth whatever short distances the small space allows.
Another problem with prior art devices to pull spikes, nails, staples and the like is their size, and the fact that a separate large bulky tool has to be carried or kept at hand by workmen in constuction trades, mechanics and the like for whenever spikes, nails and other items are encountered which have to be pulled. If they are not carried along or otherwise kept on hand, much time is lost by having to go and find a prying tool when such need does arise. The present invention solves much of this problem by providing a relatively small pry tool about the size of an ordinary socket tool for connection to a ratchet lever which can be the same ratchet lever workmen have in their tool box for use with sockets to tighten and remove bolts. The small pry tool can easily be stored in a small portion of the tool box, along with the sockets normally used with the ratchet bar, taking up very little space and adding very little to the total weight of the tools and box carried by the workman.
Examples of some prior art tools in this field include the staple and nail puller disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,355,275 which includes a driving block that can be tapped or hit to seat the claw portion under the head of a nail; the spike puller shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,311,948, having two pairs of link members connected to the pry bar to aid in pulling railroad spikes; the tack and staple puller in U.S. Pat. No. 894,969 wherein the gripping jaws are pivotally mounted to pivot between open and closed or gripping positions; the spike puller in U.S. Pat. No. 821,404 which has a ratchet wheel but not one which enables the pry bar to move relative to the claw portion of the tool; the purpose of the ratchet wheel in U.S. Pat. No. 821,404 is said to be to force the claws of the puller in such position to exert a pull on the spike vertically or straight thus preventing bending of the spike while being withdrawn; the combination tool in U.S. Pat. No. 572,406 which includes a nail puller in which the jaws are movable relative to each other between release and gripping positions; and the multi-purpose tool shown in U.S. Pat. No. 184,775 which includes a claw member at one end of an elongated handle or bar.